(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to transfer rollers, image-forming apparatuses, and process cartridges.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses charge the surface of an image carrier such as a photoreceptor with a charging device, form an electrostatic latent image with, for example, a laser beam modulated with an image signal, and develop the electrostatic latent image with a charged toner to form a toner image as a visible image. For an intermediate transfer system, the toner image is electrostatically transferred via an intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium such as recording paper and is fixed to the recording medium.
Conductive rollers are developed and used in the art to apply a voltage for transferring the toner image from the image carrier to the surface of the intermediate transfer belt.